


Glowing

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Star Trek 2009
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dropped some of the lyrics that I couldn't write for, but this is most of the song. Also, I'm new to Archive of Our Own but not fanfiction itself, still, I hope I didn't botch this. Also, sorry if it's hard to read, still trying to figure out format.<br/>Edit: It should be a bit easier to read now. I editted it on my tablet and made it a bit less blocky.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> I dropped some of the lyrics that I couldn't write for, but this is most of the song. Also, I'm new to Archive of Our Own but not fanfiction itself, still, I hope I didn't botch this. Also, sorry if it's hard to read, still trying to figure out format.  
> Edit: It should be a bit easier to read now. I editted it on my tablet and made it a bit less blocky.

[This is my confessional]

  
Hikaru Sulu had a crush on his partner at the helm, a seventeen-year-old russian genius named Pavel Chekov. This was an issue because the kid wasn’t even legal yet, and at least they had known each other during Academy, so it wasn’t a month long thing, it had been evident since their third month of classes. However he was too scared to act on this love.

[Seven seconds till I hit the ground]

  
Sulu and Jim Kirk were hurtling toward the crumbling surface of Vulcan, no chutes, just relying on the seventeen year old who was expertly manipulating the controls of the transporter.  
“Beam us up!” Kirk yelled into the remaining comm system.

  
[But you saved my life!]

  
Pavel repeated an affirmative as he compensated for the gravitational pull then yelled, “Gotcha!” and they were beaming out of danger. The pair crashed onto the transport platform, only for Spock to force them off.

  
[Now I feel indestructible]

  
Sulu felt relieved and almost indestructible now that he knew that Chekov would be there to catch him.

  
[So protected when you're around]

  
He also felt safer, knowing the seventeen year old was there. The boy was a genius and could work the controls in a way only someone who knew starships could.

  
[Yeah, you saved my life!]

  
Chekov stood at the controls, waiting for Spock to call with the need to be beamed back. Sulu walked over to him and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.  
“Thanks, for saving us, Chekov. There was a minute there when I didn’t think you’d get us in time. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” He smiled at the now sitting navigator who turned to beam back at him.

 

[You make me, you make me feel so incredible]

  
Chekov smiled up at the other helmsman, the boy always felt better with Sulu around.  
“I knev I vouldn’t lose you. I couldn’t. I’ve newer lost anyone.” He said proudly just as Spock called for transport. The boy calculated as his hands flew across the console.  
“I’m losing her, I’m losing her! I lost her.” He sat back, horrified that Lady Amanda was lost before he could get to her. Sulu’s arm wrapped around his shoulders to try and comfort him.

 

[A million hearts, but you're the only one]

 

There were around four hundred people on the Enterprise, and even more in the Academy and on Earth itself. However, out of the millions of hearts in the Universe, his heart had chosen a certain Japanese pilot.

  
[You light me up like I'm glowing in the dark!]

  
Before joining Starfleet, his life had been dark, his parents practically disowning him when he expressed interest in joining Starfleet, and then running away to enroll. But when he met his roommate, a little light lit in front of him, a point he strived to kindle and make larger by becoming friends with the older man.

 

[A million hearts, you're the only one]

  
What the boy didn’t know, was that he had inadvertently wormed his way into his roommate’s heart, became the only one Sulu wanted to spend considerable amounts of time with.

 

[You light me up like I'm glowing in the dark!]

  
Hikaru Sulu had had a normal childhood, well, as normal as you could with a grandfather who spoke more Japanese than english and taught him to swear in Japanese whenever he tripped or messed up on something, but his world became a little brighter when he met the ball of energy that was his roommate.

 

[This is my confessional]

  
Chekov always wanted to confess his feelings to the older man, but as he was underage and inexperienced, he was scared to tell the helmsman. Everytime he left Sulu’s presence, he would just say goodbye, but be thinking, ‘I lowe you, vhy can’t you see zat? Vhy can’t you understand and not make me tewll you?’ But he never voiced these thoughts.

 

[Seven seconds till I hit the ground]

  
An away mission two days after Pavel Chekov’s 18th birthday was going very wrong very fast. It had started as a diplomatic mission to discuss a treaty with a new planet to join the Federation. Most of the native Alrainians were extremely unhappy that their superiors were agreeing with the treaty, and made this evident by shooting at the landing party.  
Chekov was hit first.  
Sulu fell to his knees at his side, they rebels had been using guns that resembled 21st century guns, and left the same wounds behind. Chekov’s left shoulder, the farthest from the pilot, was bleeding profusely as the younger man clutched Sulu’s hand.  
“Chekov, Chekov! Focus! Look at me! Hey, hey, just focus on me, ignore everything else. Okay?” Chekov nodded, looking at his friend. The older man seemed to have a light glowing from where his heart was in his chest.

 

[But you saved my life!]

  
“McCoy! Get Chekov out of here, Scotty!” Jim yelled into his communicator. Sulu had stripped his gold tunic off and was using it to staunch the blood flow from Chekov’s shoulder.  
“Chekov, Pav, focus, don’t fade on me.” Sulu begged.  
“Hikaru, Hikaru, I hawe to say something. I hawe to tell you.” Sulu shook his head.  
“Save the energy and tell me after McCoy has gotten you fixed.” Chekov struggled to finish, knowing he had to say it now or he wouldn’t.  
“I lowe you.” He whispered before fading out of consciousness. It was then that Scotty got them out.  
McCoy managed to pry Chekov from the pilot to get him to the Medical Bay. Sulu stumbled after him, leaving his tunic on the pad and wearing only his regulation blacks.

 

[Now I feel indestructible]

  
Chekov had pushed the three words out with the rest of his energy, and woke up on a biobed with Sulu sleeping in the one next to him. He knew that Sulu wouldn’t let him die.  
“Hey, kid. Lucky Sulu was there, had he not stanched the bleeding I wouldn’t have managed that medical feat.” The doctor went over and poked the pilot in the stomach.  
“He’s up.” Sulu sat up from the biobed he had fallen asleep on.  
“Pav?” McCoy sighed.  
“Yeah, the kid’s up.” the pilot jumped off of the bed and smiled at his... friend? as the 18-year-old smiled back.  
“Hewllo, Karu. I’m told you saved my life.” Sulu shrugged.  
“I couldn’t exactly let you die.”

 

[So protected when you're around

Yeah, you saved my life!]

 

Over the years on the Enterprise, both men would save each other’s lives almost as many times as Jim and Spock saved each other. All while falling deeper in love.

 

[A million hearts, you're the only one]

 

Ten years later, after their second trip, two years instead of five, they got married on a peninsula in Maine in June. It was perfect, the crew and some family from Hikaru’s side, including his grandfather who tripped over a chair and swore in Japanese, making Pavel smile behind his hand.  
“That funny?” Karu’s grandfather asked. Pav shook his head, the old man smiling. “Yes, it was. That’s how Hikaru learned his swears in the first place!” Hikaru smiled at Pavel, who smiled back. Everything was going to be fine.

 

[Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark!]


End file.
